Possibly it's love
by C.Cerise
Summary: En un día normal de clases, Todoroki se dará cuenta que posiblemente es amor lo que siente por Yaoyorozu { one-shot }


**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

En el período libre el aula se vuelve caóticamente bulliciosa y sin embargo en medio de todo aquel bullicio ella descansa ajena a todo el ajetreo que causan los demás. Todoroki observa detenidamente el rostro de su compañera de clases que duerme un puesto al lado de él, luego mira a sus compañeros que no cesan la bulla sin percatarse de que la vicepresidenta de la clase duerme.

La campaba suena dando por acabado el período libre y todos vuelven a sus puestos cuando Aizawa-sensei aparece listo para impartir la siguiente clase. Todo sigue a su ritmo normal a excepción de la azabache al lado de él que continúa con sus ojos cerrados y el rostro enterrado en el hueco que sus brazos le ofrecen.

Todoroki la vuelve a mirar cada ciertos minutos pero Yaoyorozu parece demasiado inmersa en sus sueños como para despertar y él no es quién para despertarla.

— Yaoyorozu pasa a hacer el siguiente ejercicio —Aizawa-sebsei demanda sin quitar la mirada de una nerviosa Uraraka que hace aún un ejercicio en la pizarra.

Shouto suspira mirando a la chica junto a él, sin decir nada se coloca de pie y camina hasta la pizarra, en cosa de segundos termina el ejercicio y mira a su compañera que continúa lentamente haciendo su ejercicio nerviosa.

— No recuerdo haberte llamado Todoroki, pero si recuerdo haber llamado a Yaoyorozu —Dice el profesor pasando su mirada de Uraraka a Todoroki y cuando va a desviar su mirada hacia el aula decide intervenir.

— La respuesta es dieciocho negativo —Contesta la respuesta de Uraraka quién desvía la mirada del pizarrón a él.

— Oe theme ¿Quién dijo que ella necesitaba tu puta ayuda? —Bakugou interviene también antes fe que Uraraka o Aizawa-sensei puedan decir algo y Todoroki le da una ojeada a la azabache cabeza de Yaomomo que sigue cabizbaja.

— Ni parecías estar ayudándola mucho con tu ruidosa voz —Es la explicación que da desencadenando la explosión del temperamento de Bakugou en la cuál Aizawa-sensei tiene que intervenir para que no pase a una pelea mayor.

La campana una vez más suena dando por terminada la clase sin mayores incidentes y Aizawa-sensei es el último en quedarse en el aula, su mirada va desde los libros que está tomando a los dos estudiantes que siguen estando en el aula tan ajenos a él o cualquier otra persona.

— Para la siguiente solo di que Yaoyorozu se siente mal y no inicies una pelea con Bakugou —Dice con un suspiro cansino mirando a su estudiante que parece demasiado ocupado velando el sueño de su compañera— Vuelvan a casa pronto.

Aizawa-sensei se retira dejando a los últimos dos estudiantes en la sala. Todoroki se queda mirando el pacifico rostro de Yaoyorozu mientras duerme, luce tranquila e incluso dulce incluso le llega a parecer algo demasiado impresionante que el aura elegante de la chica siga tan presente mientras duerme.

El cabello negro de Yaomomo parece estar brillando mientras la observa, es una continua tentación a que lo toque y sienta si es tan suave como cree que es, y como siempre lo supiera se mueve de tal manera que algunos mechones de cabello obstruyen a su mirada ver el rostro angelical de la chica durmiendo.

Por un momento a Todoroki le tiemblan y le sudan las manos, su corazón le palpita y está seguro que esa es una reacción exagerada por las hormonas de un adolescente pero aún cuando piensa que está siendo absurdamente ridículo acerca su mano al cabello de la chica y lo mueve por detrás de su suave y cálida oreja.

—¿Todoroki-san? —La escucha murmurar su nombre y con el temor recorriendole por la piel aleja su mano del cabello de Yaoyorozu e incluso terminar por alejarse completamente de ella preparado para explicar su acción.

Pero cuando la vuelve a mirar ella sigue igual de dormida que antes, con sus ojos cerrados y los brazos femeninos actuando como una almohada para su cabeza, la única diferencia es aquella que hace a su corazón palpitar y sus mejillas sonrojar y se siente ridículo por estar reaccionando tan hormonal, si alguien lo viera de esa forma sería patético pero lo cierto es que en ese preciso momento no le importa.

Porque la sonrisa de Yaoyorozu y el que lo mencionara precisamente a él antes de sonreír es algo que le vuelve a confirmar que se siente emocionalmente comprometido con ella.

O en palabras más simples Todoroki Shouto sabe que se enamoró de Yaoyorozu Momo.

* * *

Y traigo conmigo una pequeñita historia TodoMomo en la escuela ¿Qué les a parecudo como cubre Todoroki a Yaoyorozu? Muy tierno ¿No?

He escrito un prólogo de una historia TodoMomo que posiblemente estare subiendo hoy o ha más tardar mañana para dar inicio a la primera historia larga de TodoMomo ¡Yei! pero bueno, comentenme que les a parecido esta mini historia

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


End file.
